The perfect words never crossed my mind
by Tess-MD
Summary: Are they ready to end it? Are they ready to forget about what made them happy in the past?


There's only one world which can describe what I was feeling back then and that would be emptiness. I could still remember our last conversation and I was trying to convince myself that we were only nervous… that those 5 years had been significant and that maybe it had all been a nightmare, the worst nightmare of my life. The noise that came from the door that I closed opened my mind and made me abandon that dream just to find myself lost in something even worse than before. I was not empty anymore… there was anger and regret on my steps as I made my way towards the car and there was sadness and guilt as I sat on the drivers' seat and turned on the engine. My eyes were fixed on that window through out which I had once seen a better world… somehow I still hoped he would follow me but there was no way that it could happen as it was still hard for him to walk on his own.

--- flash back ---

_I had been working hard on an important case and my working schedu__le had grown from 8 to 19 hours. I had tried to explain to Greg that it wasn't my fault but he was not happy about it and he didn't even try to hide it. It was 5 am that Wednesday and I was finally walking into the house. It had been a long day but it was the last one and so I was pretty excited with the idea of having more than 4 hours to sleep. I took my shoes off right after closing the door as I didn't want to wake him up but as soon as I started to move towards our bedroom I heard some noise coming from the kitchen and so I changed my destiny and followed the sound._

"_Greg? Is that you?" I asked right before turning the lights on. My eyes met his and I could see that something was wrong; his blue eyes weren't as clear as usual and that always scared me because I knew that it was a bad sign._

"_Were you waiting for someone else?" He asked in a sarcastic way. I would say that was normal but this time it was something different… his words were cold and as soon as they left his lips my heart skipped a beat and my body started to accumulate stress._

"_Are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?" I asked after rolling my eyes._

"_Where __were you?" He asked as he stood up from the chair where he was sat and walked closer to me. Those last days had been complicated… he had been somehow distant and I'm almost sure that was what made me take a step back._

"_I was working." I answered as I leaned against the doorway._

"_Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "I called your office and they told me you had left at 4 am."_

"_You did what?" I asked as a surprised look appeared on my face while I tried to control my anger._

"_Where were you?" He asked again, looking down at his shoes._

"_Why should I tell you that my office is 30 minutes away from here and that there was a huge accident if you won't believe me?!" I asked in a sarcastic way. "Oh wait… you can always call PPTH to make sure… the victims are there and it seems that you only trust people with the same degree!" I took my cell phone from my purse and throw it at him. I made by way to the living room again and put my shoes back on._

"_Where are you going?" He asked as he followed me._

_I turned around and stared at him for a few instants before opening the door and leaving._

"_Stacy…" He said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his body._

"_Let me go…" I whispered softly._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered back on my ear and then kissed my forehead._

"_Me too." I sighed as my body relaxed against his._

"_Let's go inside… we both need to sleep."_

--- end of flash back ---

I took my cell phone from my purse and dialled the number I knew by heart due to the circumstances.

"He needs you." I said as I heard someone breathing on the other side of the line.

"Stacy? Is that you?" He asked while he moved to reach the bedside table to turn on the lamp.

"James…" I paused to think about what would be the best way to explain him what had happened. "I can't talk right now…" I wasn't ready yet… I was still trying to understand what had happened… the only thing I knew was that I couldn't stay there anymore.

James noticed the worried tone I was using and so he started to get ready to leave his bed and that was when he felt someone's hand on his arm. As he turned around, he saw his still half-asleep wife staring at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Hold on a second." He said on the phone before moving his head close to Julie's and kissing her softly. "Go back to sleep." He said as he caressed her cheek gently. He knew she would be mad if she discovered the reason that was making him leave the bed so early in the morning.

"What's happening?" Julie asked as she grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.

"A patient…" A lie. "I will be back soon…" He pressed his lips on her forehead. "I promise." He left the bed and walked to the bathroom, taking a pair of jeans and a shirt with him. "Are you still there?" He asked as he put the phone close to his right ear again.

"I'm leaving right now…" I knew that wasn't what he had asked but that was what I was about to do. I could swear I had heard him swallowing hard as my words reached the other side of the line.

"Don't worry about him… he only needs space… I will see what I can do to help you guys." He said after a few seconds that had been filled with a painful silence.

His words made my body relax as I knew that James was a great person with a huge heart and that he was the only one who would listen to all the crap Greg had been saying lately. "Thank you… and I'm sorry." I said before sighing deeply.

"Take care Stacy." He understood that I was saying goodbye but what he didn't know was that I wasn't going to come back… not soon anyway. A few seconds after hanging up, he left the bathroom and looked at his wife who was sleeping peacefully again… somehow he knew that that would be the beginning of the end but he couldn't say no to his best friend. "I promised…" He repeated to himself before leaving. Our cars started moving at same time but in opposite directions. It was time for a change… a huge change.


End file.
